


Sweet as Sin

by headofmarimo



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Creampie, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Dry Orgasm, Dubious Consent, Gangbang, Is it still a gang bang if they're all the same person?, Love Confessions, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, My catharsis is seeing how many different ways I can destroy Ryuji's ass, Oh how I've missed writing smut, Overstimulation, Rimming, Sorry Not Sorry, it's been So Long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 00:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headofmarimo/pseuds/headofmarimo
Summary: Ryuji has a palace, but nothing could prepare him for what was waiting inside the materialization of his distorted desires.(Based on that one thing Max Mittleman said ages ago about Ryuji's palace being a Burger King with an Akira in every room.)





	Sweet as Sin

**Author's Note:**

> (Hey guys, it's been a while!  
> College is kicking my butt right now, but my love for pegoryu is keeping me strong :3  
> anyways, hope you guys enjoy reading!)

“This is some effin’ bullshit,” Ryuji muttered to himself, tugging on his ascot to loosen it as he wandered down the large stone hallways.

How was it possible for him to even have a palace anyways? He had already accepted who he was, represented by Captain Kidd’s awakening, but apparently the Navigation app believed otherwise seeing it had sent them here.

It was odd enough that it even existed to begin with, but the complete lack of Shadows made it feel incredibly eerie. Futaba had sworn that no enemies were appearing on her radar, and so the group had decided to split up to cover more ground. Ryuji didn’t mind that part; he had enough of Morgana’s relentless teasing anyways, warning Ryuji not to turn into a giant ape if they ever had to fight his shadow.

He did mind, however, the fact that in all of the rooms he’s checked so far, every single one shared one thing in common: at least one Akira Kurusu occupying the space.

The first room Ryuji had entered looked exactly like the Shujin library, and he was surprised when he saw Akira standing by one of the bookshelves spaced throughout the room, his gloved hand thoughtfully tucked beneath his chin as he perused the pages of a book.

“Akira? What are you doing here? I thought you were checking the opposite side of the palace.” exclaimed Ryuji, taking a step towards him.

Akira looked up at him, and Ryuji was about to ask what he was reading when Akira suddenly emerged from behind one of the shelves as well.

“What the-!” Ryuji jumped back, eyes wide as he glanced wildly back-and-forth between the two Akira’s standing in front of him.“W-Why are there... what’s- why are there two of you?!”

“Something wrong Ryuji?” The Akira on the right calmly asked, shutting the book in his hand and neatly placing it back on the shelf.

“Hell yeah there’s something wrong! Why the eff are there two of you?!” blustered Ryuji, pipe in hand in case one suddenly lunged at him. Admittedly, this wasn’t the strangest thing that had ever occurred in Mementos, but Ryuji was even more unnerved by the fact that neither Akira’s seemed interested in attacking him, instead curiously inspecting him like _he_ was the strange one.

“What do you mean? This is your palace, isn’t it natural that we should be here?” responded the Akira on the left. Unlike the other one, who was garbed in Akira’s phantom thief outfit, this Akira was wearing the Shujin school uniform, thick-framed glasses slightly askew before he properly adjusted them.

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” huffed Ryuji, lowering his pipe just a bit. “You sayin’ I have beef with Akira? Because I don’t! Akira’s been nothing but the best friend I could ever ask for!”

“That’s right. But are you sure you only see him as a friend? It’s possible we’re here because you see him as something more… desirable” replied the Akira wearing Joker’s suit, tugging on one of his red gloves like the real Akira would after he swiped loot from a palace.

Ryuji flushed at that, and he menacingly stepped forward in a surge of anger. “Shut up and just tell me where the damn treasure is!” he growled, grabbing Joker by the collar and yanking him forward.

Akira smirked, holding up his hands as a sign of surrender. “Fine, fine. it’s somewhere in this hallway, but I forget which door.” and with that, he slipped through Ryuji’s fingers in a plume of ashes, dissipating into the floor.

School uniform Akira remained still, offering a small smile to Ryuji that reminded him of the ones Akira would offer whenever they hung out and Ryuji had done or said something silly. “All of us here adore you, Ryuji. Remember that.” and with that, he turned and disappeared behind one of the bookshelves.

Ryuji stormed out of the room after that, his mood turning even worse as he began slamming open doors to find which one had his goddamn treasure inside.

In every single one he had met at least one Akira, whether he was reading or chatting amongst other Akiras, and each one greeted him with the same infuriatingly familiar smile before he slammed the door shut again. He finally snapped and cursed out one Akira he found wearing nothing but a bath towel and relaxing in what appeared to be a sauna, who simply stared before smiling at him again as he stomped away.

It was just his rotten luck that he was down to the very last door at the end of the hallway, and Ryuji took a deep breath to calm himself down before he turned the knob. Hopefully this room would hold the end to his nightmare.

He took a step inside and immediately regretted his decision.

At least five Akira’s looked up in his direction, at least five pairs of eyes widening in recognition as they simultaneously stood up from the large bed in the center of the room they had been lounging on.

“Ryuji!”

“Ryuji’s here!”

“We missed you, Ryuji!” Numerous footsteps echoed against the floor as they raced towards him.

Uh oh. He quickly turned to leave, one foot already out the door before he was yanked back inside by several pairs of hands.

Ryuji landed on the bed with a grunt, glaring at the Akira’s holding him down

“Let me go, you assholes! I’ll kill you!” roared Ryuji, kicking and punching until he was finally pinned down like a rabid animal.

“Hm, but you wanted this, didn’t you? That’s why we’re here…” the expressions were unreadable for the ones wearing Akira’s phantom thief outfit, but everyone else was staring at him with openly adoring eyes.

Ryuji faltered. “You’re wrong! I don’t- this isn’t what I think of Akira!” he tried to summon Captain Kidd, but his persona refused to appear no matter how hard Ryuji concentrated, like a rubber plug jammed into an electrical socket. Damn it all!

“Stop it, s-stop it!” Ryuji yelled, pleaded, at them, struggling violently but to no avail. Any more protests were swallowed up by a pair of lips sealing his own, and a whimper tore through Ryuji’s throat as he screwed his eyes shut in response, not wanting to see the raven locks tickling his face and trying his hardest to remind himself that the pair of velvety-soft lips against his own _weren’t real_ ; the scent of coffee mixed with herbal soap, Akira’s scent, enveloping his senses and wrapping his brain in a placating fog while his soft voice purred words of comfort into his ear: It wasn’t real, it wasn’t real!

But even as Ryuji tried to convince himself of this, his heart was thumping rapidly in his chest, and the aching spark of arousal pooled in his stomach as another Akira began to unzip his suit.  Familiar calloused and gloved hands he had felt slide against his palm from high-fives groped at his bare skin, and Ryuji’s struggles only grew weaker as he grew overwhelmed from the touch he had often thought about in the darkness of his own room. “N-No…” he begged, trying to turn his head away only for another Akira to kiss him instead. His eyes widened when he felt one Akira’s hand brush against his cock, and his struggles resumed as he flailed wildly.

“Relax, there’s no one here but us, so just enjoy it Ryuji.” soothed the Akira slowly pumping his half-hard erection, and Ryuji groaned as his cock twitched eagerly in response to the all-too familiar hands rubbing over his sensitive length. It wasn’t right, this whole situation felt incredibly wrong, but at the same time the shadow had a point; the other Phantom Thieves were exploring different corners of the palace, leaving no one but Ryuji and the handful of shadows in this room. No one was here to judge him for what was transpiring. Would it really be so wrong if he just let off some steam right now?

His resolve was slowly weakening, and finally Ryuji stopped struggling, giving in to the touch and scent and everything that was _Akira_ as he moaned loudly against warm lips keeping him placated while another pair enveloped his cock in slick heat. He arched his back and bucked his hips forward, wondering how it was possible for something to feel so mind-numbingly incredible as the underside of his cock slid against Akira’s tongue. “Ah, h-ah. S-Shit!” he panted, moaning loudly when the tip of Akira’s tongue began exploring the veins running along the shaft while his cock drooled precum into his mouth. Slick fingers brushed against his rim, and for a moment Ryuji’s breath hitched, trembling and crying out when the slender digits suddenly plunged inside.The Akira’s seemed to know every inch of him from the inside-out, teasing his erogenous zones to the point that Ryuji thought he would lose his mind, and another cry left him as two Akira’s began to suck and tweak at his nipples, cumming down the tight throat swallowing him up with a broken sob. The shadow pulled away, swallowing his seed with a gulp and licking his lips, and Ryuji’s spent cock twitched in response to the depravity of it all, slowly rising back for more as the Akira’s teased him through his orgasm.

The sound of a zipper being pulled down was followed by something hard pressing insistently against his rim, and Ryuji’s eyes widened as his gaze shot down to the Akira nudging the tip of his cock into his entrance. It looked exactly how Ryuji remembered from sneaking glances at the bathhouse, and his heart pounded faster at the realization that he was going to be on the receiving end of his fantasy.

“Stop...” Ryuji pleaded, hating how weak his struggles were against the adoring words and touches breaking down his will even farther. His cock was already fully erect again, and Ryuji whimpered into the shoulder of one Akira as a burning heat suddenly began splitting him in two, hands combing through his hair to soothe him while the thick length sank deeper and deeper into his entrance.

There was no turning back now; Ryuji couldn’t bring himself to care about escaping anymore, and a low moan escaped his lips as Akira began to thrust forward, screwing his eyes shut when he felt his cock engulfed by another slick mouth and drowning in the endless affection he was receiving, hands and lips exploring every inch of his body and treating him with unceasing adoration. Small whimpers bubbled out his throat only to be muffled by a pair of gloved fingers sliding into his mouth for him to obediently suck on, and Ryuji could barely see anymore from the tears blurring his vision. Nothing else mattered aside from the waves of pleasure threatening to sweep the last of Ryuji’s conscience away, and it only took a few more hard thrusts for him to cum with a wail, releasing into the slick mouth eagerly swallowing him up while his walls convulsed around the thick length grinding into his prostate. He tossed and turned his head, shivering violently as he was pushed through his orgasm. “I-I can’t...” he whined, chest heaving and throat tight. “I already-”

“Shush, it’ll be okay. Just enjoy yourself.” purred one Akira into his ear, nipping and sucking at the delicate fold while he pulled his fingers out from Ryuji’s mouth.

Ryuji sobbed quietly in response, and he made no attempts to resist as his legs were carefully pried apart to spread himself out even more, the Akira who was fucking him panting into his neck until he finally came with a low moan. The release felt burning hot against Ryuji’s insides, leaking out onto the sheets in thick rivulets as Akira pulled away with a sigh, and Ryuji distantly wondered if it was finally over until another cock suddenly stuffing his gaping entrance made him cry out in shock. Tears streamed down his face as he found himself fucked into mind-numbing overstimulation, the hands caressing his body renewing their efforts to tease and play with every inch of his body as he spasmed around the stiff length sliding over his walls.

“Ah, aaah! Akiraaa!” wailed Ryuji, mindlessly dragging his tongue against another Akira’s as he was pulled into a deep kiss; the heat running through his veins threatened to burn him alive, but still Ryuji found himself wanting more, whimpering into the crude kisses and savoring the bitter hint of coffee that lingered on his tongue each time he was steered into the direction of another Akira. His cock twitched eagerly against the smooth leather stroking it back to full hardness, and time seemed to blur as he found himself fucked out of his mind, completely giving in to the shower of endless love and attention.

Ryuji’s consciousness began fading in and out after his fourth orgasm, face leaking drool and tears freely while the second Akira stuffed his full entrance with another load that dribbled down his quivering thighs in hot rivulets. He didn’t resist as he was slowly pushed onto his hands and knees, and the burning feeling of another Akira mounting him from behind with an audible squelch made him whine pathetically. His blurry vision focused on the erect length in front of him, anxiety coursing through him at the implication of what he was supposed to do, and Ryuji hesitated before slowly opening his mouth, allowing the pulsing heat to slide past his lips and rest on his tongue. He closed his eyes, trying to focus on the pleasure from behind and ignore the heated weight settled in his mouth when he almost gagged from having the cock shoved into the back of his throat, eyes widening as Akira fucked his mouth with reckless abandon. He can’t breathe, he’s going to choke...

“S-Shit, you feel incredible Ryuji.” moaned Akira, grabbing a fistful of Ryuji’s hair for leverage while the Akira from behind leaned forward to pinch and roll his nipples between his fingers.

Ryuji arched his back and whined, legs threatening to give out, and the gloved hand tugging on his cock made his eyes roll back as he sprayed white across the sheets, mewling around the cock sliding against his tongue as he was forced to swallow the burning load filling up his mouth.

The Akira’s continued to have their way with him, filling his entrance to the brim without pause while they played with him until he was on the verge of going delirious, Ryuji screaming Akira’s name over and over again with each time he released. His toes curled, fingernails raking red stripes across the back of whoever fucked him next while he cried out against soft lips hungrily crushed against his own in heated kisses. Too hot, too much...

He was already cumming dry when they decided to go even further, wedged between two Akira’s while their cocks slid past his overstretched walls, and the room filled with his mindless screams as his exhausted length twitched in another painful orgasm. He couldn’t keep going, his body was so sensitive to the point that the slightest touch made him sob, bursts of electricity coursing up his spine and short-circuiting his mind.

Thankfully the Akira’s seemed to sense that Ryuji was far beyond his limit, and he collapsed onto the sticky sheets when they finally released him after a few more rounds, lying on his stomach and shivering while hot cum gushed from his abused, flushed hole. He was completely limp, too tired to even move as he found his legs slowly being spread apart yet again. “N-No… no…” he pleaded gently, anxious that he would actually break if they pushed him any more. He was barely clinging to consciousness already.

“Relax, I’m only going to clean you up.” soothed Akira, leaning down to lick a long stripe across Ryuji’s rim that made him nearly jolt out of skin. Ryuji trembled and whined as Akira delved his tongue deep inside the creamy mess oozing sluggishly out from his entrance, tears pricking his eyes and fingers creasing the sheets while his body begged for rest. His rim furled tightly around the tongue lapping eagerly at his walls as if to keep it there despite how painfully sensitive he felt, and when Akira finally pulled away Ryuji couldn’t help but sob, his flushed rim gaping and slick but sparkling clean. His cock was half-hard from the stimulation, but Ryuji knew there was no way he could endure another session.

Ryuji whimpered as he collapsed onto the sheets, completely gone and too tired to even keep his eyes open anymore. The Akira’s carefully lifted him up, discarding the dirty sheets and gently nestling Ryuji in clean ones before setting him back down on the bed. They climbed on one after another, wrapping their arms around Ryuji in the center while he sighed and leaned his head against the chest of one Akira. He was too tired to care about how strange it was, content to breathe in the familiar scent of coffee and listen to the steady breathing of his best friend resting beside him.

The Akira’s huddled around him protectively, completely immobile as they allowed Ryuji to sleep, and it wasn’t until after a few minutes of total silence had passed and Ryuji’s soft snores began to fill the room that one Akira stirred from the nest, carefully clambering down from the edge of the bed and quietly putting back on his Phantom Thief outfit. He furtively opened the door and took one last look at Ryuji’s sleeping form before slipping into the hallway, shutting the door behind him with a gentle thud.

* * *

 

“So, anyone else gonna have nightmares about this place?” muttered Futaba, fiddling with a strand of her hair as they walked out of Ryuji’s palace.

“At least you didn’t walk in on a butt-naked Akira.” grumbled Morgana while his tail swished back and forth.

“Yeah, but don’t you see Akira naked every time you go to the bath house?”

“Course not! I have the decency to look away!”

“Really? Not even a tiny peek out of curiosity?”

“Can you guys please drop the subject?” Akira sighed. He didn’t seem to notice that Ryuji was trailing behind him at a considerable distance, and he paused to open up the navigation app to head back to the real world.

“Regardless, I’m surprised by how saturated Ryuji’s palace was with Akira, although they made excellent models.” murmured Yusuke, lost in thought as he inspected the exterior of the palace through the frame he created with his fingers.

“So what was the worst thing you saw in your own palace Ryuji? Can’t imagine it tops Makoto finding that one Akira in a maid outfit.” Ann teased.

Ryuji tensed at that, ears as red as his ascot. “N-Nothing! I d-didn’t see anything weird!”

“Huh, looks like someone’s hiding something! Come on, tell us! We already know all your dirty secrets after walking around in there.” Ann goaded good-naturedly.

“J-Just drop it, okay?! Let’s get out of here already, I’m effin tired from walking around all day.” Ryuji grumbled, ducking away from her.

Ann didn’t push any more after that, but Ryuji could still see the mischievous glint in her eyes as they returned to the cafe. The rest of his friends were acting strangely around him as well, glancing between him and Akira while they discussed their strategy for the next day, and Ryuji tried his best to ignore their implicative stares.

After another hour they all stood up to leave, but Ryuji stayed behind in the cafe with Akira. Morgana took the hint and  gave the two some privacy as he padded upstairs, while Ann smiled and winked at Ryuji before ushering everyone else outside, leaving just him and Akira in the empty cafe.

“Akira…” he turned his head away, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. “uh, now that you’ve seen my palace, I guess there’s no real use denying it, so…” he took a deep breath. “I think I’m in love with you, dude.”

For a moment Akira was completely silent, cheeks flushed and knuckles white from gripping his coffee cup too hard. A loopy smile broke across his face as he placed the cup aside, and Akira gave a nervous laugh as he processed what Ryuji had just said. “Took you long enough.” he teased, still smiling and blushing profusely. “I… like you too Ryuji. Have for while now, actually.”

Ryuji gawked at him, eyes wide before breaking into a grin of his own. “Okay, okay…” was all he could seem to say at first. Holy shit, this was actually happening. “Great, then… I guess we’re dating now.”

“Guess so.” Akira chuckled. “Those clones set some pretty high standards though, hopefully only one of me is enough to please you.”

“Ha, yeah— wait, what are you talking about?”

Akira snapped his mouth shut, fidgeting in his seat as he pushed up his glasses and remained completely expressionless, and it took Ryuji a minute to realize why he had suddenly clammed up.

Oh.

Thankfully the night they spent together was only slightly awkward after that, and when they went to check on Ryuji’s palace the next day it had vanished entirely.

**Author's Note:**

> (Thanks for reading! Promise I'm trying to update asap *-*)


End file.
